My Wizard
by oXXb00kw0rmXXo
Summary: A lonely wand sits in Ollivander's shop, telling its story- the story of wands, the story of his brother, and the story of finally finding his wizard. Oneshot.


**Here is a little plot bunny that attacked and I thought it would so sweet. Actually, I got the idea for the POV when I read something from a quill's POV. That was a while ago, I don't remember the name... maybe something called Quill or The Quill, I don't really know. anyhow- wand POV. You can guess who's wand it is pretty easily. And if you can't... brush up on your HP history! All you need to do is read the first book to get this- not even, first few chapters! Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been, never will be. JK Rowling's unfortunately.**

* * *

Wizards call us wands. Technically we're just sticks of wood and some kind of animal DNA. But to wizards we're wands. We make things happen. Nobody- not even wandmakers- really understand how we choose our wizards.

They call us "their" wands. But in reality, we aren't theirs. They are ours. Our wizards. We support them, and help them as we should. They care for us with love and we do the same. I can tell you of the time my brother was chosen- it was a scary, scary time.

Obviously I was excited for him. To find your wizard is a great ordeal! I was happy that he would be loved and cared for instead of having to sit and get dusty in an old box.

Yes, I was annoyed about that. Didn't the old man ever dust off his shelves? Not very often, I can tell you that! I was with him for over a hundred years and we only got dusted once every two decades! That was another thing we got fromchoosing our wizards- they actually take care of us once in a while!

Back to my brother. I was so happy for him, but when we heard people in the shop asking for a new wand… well, we just had to know why. Wood is rather nosy, I won't deny it. My friends and I figured out a Dark wizard had risen and had been wreaking havoc on the land. These people had gotten their wands snapped in a fight. I soon learned that the wand causing this was my brother. I was shocked by this news. The other wands in the shop shunned me, afraid that if I found my wizard, I would cause havoc as well. Only two wands stuck by my side during this all.

The first was vine wood and dragon heartstring. The second was willow and unicorn hair. They stayed my friends even when the others chided them for it. One day, the vine wood was taken. I could sense that her wizard was a very smart girl. I couldn't wait to hear news of what would happen to my close friend.

A few days later, a boy came into the shop. It was quite interesting, the willow and I agreed. He was even taken out of his box to try! He reported to me that every single box in the store was unloaded. I was the only one left. I knew I wouldn't be taken. Ollivander would make a new wand for this mysterious boy- I hadn't been taken from my spot since my brother left.

Then I was lifted and a feeling of elation filled me. The top of my dusty box was removed and a small, warm hand picked me up. I shook up and down; his hand was trembling so much. But this was the one. I liked this boy a lot. He had a feel to him. Very special, I could tell. I let out sparks in joy. I had my wizard. I found my wizard at last!

Power surged through his hands. The wands surrounding us groaned in fear. I would do great things. I knew it- we all did. What kind great things I did would depend on my wizard.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I may or may not continue. I actually was thinking about going through all the years with the wand, but I decided that this was enough. I might do some sequels, or do like "The Wand Chronicles" or something. I love feedback- really, I do! They make me feel all happy, even if you give me constructive critism. As long as you remember "constructive" I love it!**

**I looked this up, so I'm pretty sure it's right. Let me know if it's not!**

**Willow wand- Ron's (after 2nd year, when he gets a new one. The one he had didn't choose him, it was a hand-me-down)**

**Vine wood wand- Hermione's (I figured that Harry went shopping pretty late so Hermione got hers slightly before)**


End file.
